retromedialibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King 1½ (DVD/VHS)
Synopsis Hilarity reigns in this all-new motion picture starring Timon and his windy pal Pumbaa -- the greatest unsung heroes of the savanna! Featuring the original voice cast and music by Elton John and Tim Rice, The Lion King 1 1/2 takes you waaay back to the beginning before Simba's tale began...and beyond! In this all-new comedy-adventure, Timon and Pumbaa reveal where they came from, how they met, and why some of the greatest moments in The Lion King look for a little different from their perspective. Tag along as they search for their dream home, raise a rambumnctious young lion cub and help Simba save the Serenget. It's a whole new story that includes glimpses of some of the events you'll remember from The Lion King -- such as when King Mufasa introduced baby Simba to the anumal kingdom. Let's just say there was something behind that dramatic moment when all the animals bowed to their new ruler! Nathan Lane, Matthew Broderick, Ernie Sabella and the original voice cast return for this hysterical musical tale -- and meet colorful new characters like Timon's Ma (Julie Kavner, The Simpsons) and Uncle Max (Jerry Stiller, King of Queens)! With all your favorite characters, the music you love and more, get ready for some king-sized fun with Timon and Pumbaa! Supplements VHS DVD Chapter Index: #Before the Beginning #Main Title/The Meerkats' Habitat #"That's All I Need" #Leaving Home #A New Acquaintance #Dream Home #1 #Real Estate Ventures #Paradise at Last #Sing Along: "Hakuna Matata" #Simba Joins the Club #Growing Up Together #Nala's Return #Timon Alone #Return to the Pride Lands #The Big Wrap-Up #End Credits Bonus Material (Disc 1): *Hidden Mickey Hunt - In this game, you must find all 20 hidden Mickeys throughout the film. If you manage to find at least one but not all 20, you will only see the ones you got. If you get all 20, you can click on the green Mickey button to see all the hidden Mickeys in a gallery. *Deleted Scenes *Register Your DVD Deleted Scenes: *Opening Concept 1 (1:54) *Opening Concept 2 (1:59) *Old Fearless Buzz (0:56) *Timon Talks to Dad (2:34) *Timon, Dad & Mom (1:03) *Intro to "Scurry, Flinch, Sniff" (1:24) *Timon & Pumbaa Look for Oasis (1:54) *Play All (11:44) Sneak Peeks: *Aladdin Special Edition (1:24) *Home on the Range (2:01) *Brother Bear (2:17) *The Three Musketeers (1:01) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Special Edition) (1:13) *Mulan II (1:56) *The Lion King 1 1/2 (Game Boy Advance) (0:33) *Walt Disney World Magical Gatherings (0:33) *Toon Town Online (0:32) *Toon Disney Channel (0:32) In the U.S. version, there's also a preview for Disc 2 on Disc 1. Featurettes (Disc 2): *Timon: Behind the Legend (4:05) *Before the Beginning: The Making of the Lion King 1 1/2 (15:01) *"Grazing in the Grass" Music Video (Performed by Raven) (3:13) Games & Activities (Disc 2): *Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Safari 1.5 *Who Wants to Be King of the Jungle? - This game is obviously based on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, where you answer 10 questions to test your knowledge on the three Lion King films. Only available in North America and its territories, it was never seen again as of 2005. *Find the Face In Other Countries In these countries, they use the international title "The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata". In place of Who Wants to Be King of the Jungle? is a much simpler game called Rafiki's Challenge, where Rafiki shuffles gourds and you have to find the one where the green gem is inside of. There are seven levels in this game. It is featured on The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Special Edition) DVD. United Kingdom, Australia France Latin America South Korea, Taiwan On Disc 2, the Latin American, Taiwanese and Korean imports all have the bonus features in English, Spanish, Portuguese, Korean and Chinese, and all are coded for Regions 1, 3, 4 and 6. Gallery U.S. version lionking1.5.jpg|DVD cover lionking1.5_disc1mainmenu.jpg|Main menu (Disc 1) lionking1.5_disc1bonusmaterial.jpg|Bonus material (Disc 1) lionking1.5_sceneselections.jpg|Scene selection menu lionking1.5_setup.jpg|Set-up menu lionking1.5_audiooptions.jpg|Audio menu lionking1.5_captions.jpg|Subtitle menu lionking1.5_disc2mainmenu.jpg|Main menu (Disc 2) featurettes.jpg|Featurettes on Disc 2 games&activities.jpg|Games and activities on Disc 2 International versions lionking3_region14.png|Language menu (Disc 1, Latin American version) lionking3_region3.png|Language menu (Disc 1, Taiwanese version) lionking3_mainmenu(international).png|Main menu (Disc 1) lionking3_sceneselections.png|Scene selection menu lionking3_setup(international).png|Set-up menu lionking3_languages(latinamerica).png|Audio menu (Latin American version) lionking3_languages(taiwan).png|Audio menu (Taiwanese version) lionking3_subtitles(latinamerica).png|Subtitle menu (Latin American version) lionking3_subtitles(taiwan).png|Subtitle menu (Taiwanese version) lionking3_bonusmaterial.png|Bonus material (Disc 1) lionking3_languages(2).png|Language menu (Disc 2) lionking3_mainmenu(2).png|Main menu (Disc 2) lionking3_bonusmaterial(2).png|Bonus material (Disc 2) lionking3_games(2).png|Games and activities (Disc 2) Category:Third Generation Disney DVDs Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Released in 2004 Category:Discontinued in 2005